Facing Life
by pang.usto
Summary: A kid survived a fire that killed his family. A kindhearted guy adopted and helped him live. A mysterious assassin is helping him go further. How far can he go in surviving this world?
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Facing Life (1)_

**Description:** A lad was forced to live independently after a bad fate killed his family.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **The author does not own the company that he is writing the fan fiction from.

**Note:** If you may find any names in this fiction that you are also using, it may be a case of coincidence: it does not necessarily mean the author took the names from your works.

* * *

**(Prologue) **_An Incomplete Account of A House Burning_

One night, a normally tranquil and twilight part of Prontera turned into fiery and chaotic pandemonium as a house was engulfed in flames, threatening to burn down nearby homes. Some frantic people in the neighborhood evacuated from their homes with their possessions for fear of untimely sickness or death, while others who were brave enough tried to halt the spreading of the inferno. A few tried to enter the burning house to find for trapped persons, only to get out empty handed.

The fire met its end at midnight. The search for casualties, survivors, and the investigation began immediately.

Someone found a body. Two. Two casualties. A male and a female, adults. Probably married and have children.

Another discovery: A male, aged between 8 and 11... Still alive! He was immediately removed from the burnt rubble of the house and was rushed to the nearest hospital for treatment of injuries.

The investigation ended half an hour later. These findings were concluded:

1. The fire might have been caused by a candle left lit, as traces of candle wax was found.

2. According to witness and neighbors near the house, there were four people in the building when the fire started. A man, a woman, and two children. Only three bodies were found. One was alive. The last missing is yet to be found.

3. Some thought that an arsonist burned down the house, but there were no proof that could support the idea. There is also no proof of foul play.

The investigators concluded that the fire was an accident.

Accident...

... accident ...

* * *

**EoC (End of Chapter)

* * *

**

Well, this is my first fic, all right. Short, but trying to catch up.


	2. First Entry: March 7

**DISCLAIMER: **The author does not own the company that he is writing the fan fiction from.

* * *

_Five years have passed. The memory of the fire has long been forgotten by many. And for a few, who still remembered it, it's still a puzzle about who set the fire... or it if even was an accident._

_Five years had also passed. The boy who survived the fire is... still a youth. He is currently living an independent and frugal life.

* * *

_

**(1)** _First Entry: March 7

* * *

_

Today I brought myself a diary. At first thought, I wondered why I bought a diary. Okay, I know it's for recording events of your life, but I'm thinking if something else. I'm thinking that I bought you so that a chain of events would happen. But, anyway, one thing for sure: I could barely think of yesterday's events.

Oh, wait. I forgot to introduce myself first. My name is Blaide... Blaide Evin. Well, I don't know why I was named like that, or who named it to me. Maybe because I have spiky, sharp hair that could injure anybody who touches it. No, that's just a joke. Anyway...

I live by myself. Well, it seems unordinary for a kid like me to live by myself. Anyway my family died from a fire, and I am the only one that survived, as I was told. A guy named Ryan took care of me. We became friends. I treat him like big brother. I now live at this room in an inn owned by him here in Morroc. I am a survivor of this harsh life. And I'm still playing it fine.

Just to make sure I could still live on, I got a job as a store keeper... in Prontera. It might be too far away from here, but at least it's decent. I still survive.

In times when nothing else could be done, I don on my thief uniform, and do what any other people would do... roam, wander, and get lost. (You might think that I should've deprived my employer of the profits, but I don't think I would be doing that. Especially if the employer has complete trust in you and if "they were your opposite gender", whatever they mean...)

With so less to share, I'd better wait for tomorrow.

- Blaide

* * *

**EoC

* * *

**

Well, at last. I got some spare time to get this thing running. But until then, I'll be busy with my studies. So, ciao.


	3. A Day As Usual, but

**(2) **_A day as usual, but..._

* * *

Another new day.

The crack of dawn. Some may not call it that way today, for the sky was overcast, and the fog that is covering some cities remain. It shall be a while before the fog rolls out and the sun shines up. Visibility is a little bearable at the time: you could still see some things around you, only that everything looks blurred. You might not know if you'll end up hitting the wall.

---------------

Morroc. Blaide had just woken up from his sleep in his room at the inn. Though a hint of drowsiness could be seen on his face, he struggled to make his whole body 'wake up' for the day. He did a little exercise, and he is wide-awake and ready for action. He then took a bath, changed clothes, went out of his room to eat breakfast, and left the inn.

Outside, Blaide decided to wander around the vicinity for a while before he goes to his occupation in Prontera. Visibility is fine now. The sky was a mix of blue, and white from the clouds. People are accumulating on the streets in small numbers. It looks like a good morning.

Along the way, Blaide spotted Ryan, the person that adopted him. "Hey, Blaide," Ryan greeted.

"Hey, big bro," Blaide replied. Though Ryan's not one of his relatives, he considers him as someone close to him.

"Going to work already?" Ryan asked as they walked.

"Yeah. Still have to catch up from my tardiness." Blaide replied.

"As usual." They both giggled.

Blaide looked at his wristwatch and found out that he was almost late for work. "I had to go now," he apologized to him. "I'm running out of time." He then ran off.

"Be careful!"

--------------

Prontera. 6:55AM.

He appeared beside with a kafra at the west gate. There were a few people on the streets when he looked around. He was determined to get there on time. With a temporary boost in agility and dexterity, he zoomed through the path without hitting on anything.

"Where could that kid be by now?" a female standing of a shop, mumbled. She was the store manager of the place. And this is where Blaide works.

6:58 AM. Blaide came on time, exhausted but not perspired. It must be some half-a-mile journey from the gate. "I'm here," he exclaimed, gasping for air and very tired. His speed is gone, as well as his power. He fell down on his knees.

"Whoa! Are you all right?" the surprised and worried manager asked him as she rushed to his side.

"Yes... I-I'm okay...," he replied, still taking in air. "A-am I on time?"

She grinned slightly. "You are, now," she replied and helped him stand up.

"I... I-I'm sorry if I'm always late."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. At least you're on time today. Let's get in. The day has just begun."

--------------

7PM. Today's work has ended, yet again.

The Pronteran streets are almost empty. There were few people outside, probably enticed by the soothing evening atmosphere. Many shops have closed. The whole city is alit by night, thanks to the lights from the lampposts. There were also some people riding on Peco-Pecos, presumably patrolling the streets. The people that weren't outside may have returned to their abodes, or maybe in pubs to get drunk again. The night looks dark and murky, but still tolerable and enjoyable.

Blaide had locked the doors of the store. Since it's not even curfew yet, he decided to walk around. When there's time for it, he does this city roaming every night. He walked in front of many houses. He walked through the front of the church. He stopped in front of the castle and stared at its wonderful panorama. He continued venturing, walked in front some pubs, some stores that were still open at that time, over to the east gate, and then at the fountain at the center of the city.

There he decided to go home. He walked the long path to the west gate where a kafra is waiting. "That was nice," Blaide thought while walking down the road with his head facing the star-filled sky. It's okay for him. He knew there were no people ahead.

Or so he thought.

_THUMP!!!_ An audible collision of two bodies. Blaide was shorter and was the one who landed down hard. He wasn't able to notice someone in front of him. "Oww...," he mumbled, disoriented and in somewhat agonizing pain. He slowly picked himself up. "I-I'm sorry... I wasn't looking at the road...," he apologized with his eyes closed; probably readying himself in case he gets beaten up by the person he collided with. Immediately, he got himself together and looked up on the person he bumped up with.

In front of him: a woman, taller than him, in a dark outfit. He couldn't recognize her face, for it was hidden in view by some mask. She showed a bloodcurdling stare at him. Blaide got terrified from the sight, slowly backed away from her, and ran off a different direction, trying to avoid her. He got through the kafra and immediately requested to be teleported back to Morroc. After he was warped back to his home town, he quickly ran straight back to the place of his residence.

--------------

_"At last, we've found each other again..."_

* * *

**EoC**

* * *

I'm trying to catch up, even if the mental blocks are filling my block head. 


	4. Tardiness and a mysterious girl: March 8

**(3)** _Tardiness, and a mysterious girl: March 8_

* * *

**March 8.**

Who was that girl? How come she didn't even avoid my path? Or have she done that deliberately? Why did she stare at me like that? Do I even know her?

Her uniform… I recognize those clothes. I just couldn't remember which job class wears those. I'm still trying to think.

dark dress

cloaks

bandages (?)

scarves…

I don't have any idea.

---------------

Anyway, I screwed up this morning. As always, I didn't leave early enough to get to the shop on time. Well, almost. I'm so thankful I wasn't late Maybe I should buy an alarm clock or something. I must be tardy from work every single day from the time I got this part-time job. This life really pains me. If only my family knew of this, but then I couldn't know of their reactions.

It's always the same in Prontera. The same mob of customers, the same surroundings… the same thing, the same routine. I'm afraid of contracting obsessive compulsion and suffer atrophy (had just read about that in the newspaper today). But that's just probably a superstition. Besides, I've already survived and adapted to this usual insipidity.

---------------

I think I should sleep now. In line with my attendance, I wouldn't want to be late and get fired. But it's just eight in the evening. And I'm not yet drowsy. Besides, I don't even know what job class that strange girl is in.

…

Wait… an assassin? I don't think I did something that could hurt someone badly. I don't even know I have enemies. Or do I actually have enemies? Who wants me dead? And what did I do? I don't want to die yet. I don't get it.

…

Well, thanks to those doubts of mine, I could be sleeping by midnight. I just wish I could make it through the night.

I feel like I lost something…

* * *

**EoC**

* * *

At last, after four or so months I have uploaded this one. I'm so busy at my studies I have almost neglected this. But I won't let go. I'm still trying my best. 


	5. Ambush

**(4)** _Ambush_

* * *

The next day, Blaide woke up early. Too early. 4:30 in the morning, said the clock he had bought the previous night. "It's still to early…" he muttered, still lying flat on his bed. He tried to sleep again, but in vain. His whole mind is already awake and is forcing him to get up. He got no other choice. He got up and turned off the alarm on the clock that was set to ring at 6 o'clock. He then changed to his work uniform, a brown vest and blue jeans, left the room and went downstairs.

---------------

"Hey, Blaide," Ryan greeted him. He was sweeping the floors of the area, for the people whom he hired to work in the inn were not present at this time.

"Hi… Good morning…" he replied in a slurred but audible voice. A hint of drowsiness could be hinted on his face.

"It's still early in the morning. Maybe you should sleep a little more." Ryan noted.

"I couldn't sleep again. My mind wouldn't let me…" Blaide replied. Then he walked to the doors. "Can I go out for a while? I want to clear my head a little."

"Sure. Watch where you're going."

And the spike-headed kid left.

---------------

It was early in the morning, then. Blaide scrutinized the immediate vicinity. The sky was pitch black. The air was chilly and moist. The streets were dark: the lamp posts were not lit. Only a few houses that had their lights lit that shone the way. He thought of going back, but he just tried withstanding the air of the surrounding. He decided to walk around.

Early morning is just like any other. Cold wind, dark surroundings, empty streets. At this time of the day, everywhere, it is ambient, eerily quiet but peaceful.

As Blaide strolled around the vicinity, he contemplated. He thought of his family, wondering if they are rooting up on him, even if they were beyond reach. He wondered if they were proud of him being a survivor of life at a young age. He wished they were here beside him to witness his victory.

The he sensed something unusual, as if someone was watching him behind the houses. He looked around, but he failed to find anything or anyone for he got himself in a part of the city that is rarely lighted by anything. He couldn't see the place well, but he could feel the presence of someone else. He got terrified. "W-who's that?" he screamed. No response, but he could feel the _someone_ closing in on him.

_Could it be…_, he thought nervously, remembering the mysterious assassin he had bumped with last night. _Oh, please don't be that… girl I'm fearing of…_

He tried not to panic. Thinking that he can escape this, he took a step back. Then another, slowly but surely. He thought the person was in front of him… he was wrong.

Blaide took another step backward, and all of a sudden, an arm appeared in front of him and held his body tight. He then felt his legs and feet being bound together. He got terror-stricken and tried to scream for help. But before he could let out a voice, another arm appeared and sealed his mouth shut. Now all he could let out were whining and whimpering.

"Now that I found you, it's time for you to die…" a blood-curdling female vouce whispered in Blaide's ear. He started to panic, shaking, wriggling, struggling to get out with all his might, but all his efforts failed him: the attacker was too strong.

"N-no… I-… I couldn't do it…" he muttered. "I'm not strong… I can't…" His body then collapsed with the strength of his body now gone, his breathing hard and labored.

Then the attacker spoke, "You're going to die now…" The person held up a dagger in his throat. The blade stung his neck that its skin turned red, but it didn't bleed. He whimpered and moaned in pain. He thought about what could happen then: he could die. Then something in his mind is trying to tell him, "I don't want to die yet…" But then he realized that there is no way out. He will die. He started to cry.

The dagger sank deeper down his neck. "I don't want to die yet…" he muttered. Tears flowed down his eyes and went through the assailant's hand.

* * *

**EoC**

* * *

Aarrgh. I'm typing this right before the start of my third periodical exams. And as of now, I couldn't think! AAARRGGHH!!!

Think! Think! Think!


	6. Two Strangers Meet

**(5)** _Two Strangers Meet_

* * *

The attacker withdrew her weapon, the hand that wielded it now put over Blaide's mouth, while her other arm still firmly grasped onto his frail body. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you now," a voice of a young teen-aged woman whispered on his ear.

On the other hand, Blaide was still too terrified to believe her words, and instead turned his head on the ground and whined.

"Don't be afraid…," the aggressor tried to convince.

Then Blaide mumbled an inaudible "I can't…," which she had understood.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll let you free and I'm not going to hurt you. But I want you not to be scared when you see me. Is it fine?"

At first Blaide was reluctant to accept her truce, but he decided that it was the only way out of this nightmare and to find out who his attacker was. He nodded his head and, slowly, he felt his hands and feet being set apart from each other again.

"Well, you're free to go now," she declared. But Blaide just stood at his spot like a statue, his head bowed down the ground, as if contemplating about something. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

Blaide faced his aggressor and looked at her. A blue-eyed, long-haired, teen-aged assassin stood in front of her, somewhat older than him, an eleven-year-old kid. Her face was covered by a scarf that extended just beyond her nose. Though he had never known what she looked like, her eyes reminded him of someone. "Sis…" he murmured.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked again, shaking him off his trance.

"Uh, yes… I-I'm fine," he replied. He paused for a while, and he asked, "Who are you?"

Another moment of silence followed. Then she answered, "I can't just tell you who I am."

---------------

"I'm sorry if I scare you there. I wasn't expecting something like that from you."

"It's okay."

It was still dim. The two "strangers" were now chatting with each other on a bench, lit by a lamp post overhead.

"So why have you been following me?" Blaide asked.

"Well, I was going to return something you dropped," the girl replied in a muffled voice. She took something out from what looks like a small bag on her waist. On her hand, a locket, with the words "Never alone" was inscribed on its back. Blaide took a closer look at the golden object on her right hand, and inspected his pockets, as he remembered that the thing should've been in one of them. There was nothing in them. He was astonished. "Here, take it. I know it's yours," she persuaded.

Blaide was aware that the locket was his, as the front side of the object bears his name. But he was kind of shy at that moment. "Um, thanks. But…"

"Don't worry. I won't do something bad. Trust me," she assured. So he lifted his hands and took the locket from her gloved hands. "T-thanks…" he replied.

"Next time you should watch where you're going," the assassin advised to him as she gazed upon the starless sky. The moon was still seen.

Blaide was grasping the locket in his hand. He stared at it, closed his eyes, and contemplated.

A moment later he looked up to the companion and asked something. "Um…" he started. The assassin noticed him and turned her head to him. "I don't know if I should even ask this to people like you," he spoke in an uneasy tone "But… can we be friends?"

The girl closed her eyes and thought of it. "I don't know… my boss might now allow something like this."

Blaide was saddened by the fact. "It's okay. I understand," he replied.

"We've been talking here for a while now," she cheerily noted. "But I noticed we're not even mentioning each other's names."

"Oh, yes. I was about to say that," he remembered and proceeded to introducing himself. "Um, my name's Blaide. I live here in this city, at that inn," he told her and pointed at the place where his home resided. They were a couple of blocks away from the inn. "Well, how about you?"

"Just call me Maie," the assassin replied. "Nothing more." She then stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

She was about to take a step when Blaide tried to stop her form going away. "Wait!" he stood up and called in a worried tone. "When could we meet again?"

The girl turned around. "At that voice, you must be a little sad about my departure," she noted. "But don't worry. We'll be seeing each other again soon." At this point she took a step back and disappeared in to the darkness.

Blaide stood and stare blankly He sighed, scratched his head and walked back to the inn wearing a sad and angst-ridden face, with troubled feelings and a puzzled mind. As he walked he dug his hands down his pockets. He could feel his locket secure down his right pocket. And he felt something on his left pocket. He stopped and pulled the thing out. "I don't remember having something here…" A paper, folded. He unfolded it. And written on the paper is this message: "Okay, let's be friends. –Maie"

Feeling comfortable, he smiled and went on.

* * *

**EoC**

* * *

Kyaaa! Totally hard high school. Fixed the chapter numberings from here. 


	7. Lack of selfconfidence

**(6) **_Lack of self-confidence_

* * *

A few days had passed since Blaide's encounter with the mysterious assassin who named herself Maie His life ran as usual, as if the momentous occurrence was a non-event. But deep inside his mind there was doubt, joy, fear, anxiety, all mixed together with his thoughts. Though the maddening sight of emotions bothered him sometimes, he tried not to let his feelings get in the way. 

------------------

Then came one Saturday, Blaide's weekly day-off. This is when he usually go on trips, adventures, or in rare cases, to train himself. Sometimes, he ends up spending the day back at the shop because there was nowhere to go.

Today he was keen on enjoying the day off.

------------------

Eight-thirty in the morning. Blaide had eaten his breakfast and was due to leave the inn. As he left his room, he was greeted by his "big brother" Ryan and asked where he would be going. "Anywhere, I guess," the boy replied with a slight smile.

"On your own?" the guy asked, a little worried.

"Y-yes…," Blaide answered in a disappointed voice. The sudden realization that he would be roaming around on his own faded his joy.

Sensing sadness on the kid's spirit, Ryan tried to give some encouragement, as to prevent the spoilage of the planned outing. "Don't be down. Maybe sooner or later someone would have you for a companion."

"I hope so." Blaide replied, his happy state returning. He reached for the doors. Before he left, Ryan reminded him to be careful. "Thanks. I will," he promised, and left off.

------------------

Somewhere around the forests that separate the cities of Prontera and Geffen, Blaide is fighting a warrior from the Orc's village nearby. Interestingly the young guy is not hitting much, and the opponent is not receiving much injuries. In fact, they were not really fighting at all: they were training, and the big guy was the boy's sparring partner.

It was sunny at that time, but the hot feeling is not much felt in the dense forest areas where the leaves of the trees cancel out much of the heat that is beaming down the ground. As a result, many critters who do not fancy the dehydrating temperature thrive in these places.

Somewhere between the clashing of weapons of the boy and the orc, and the efforts to evade each other's blows, was the feeling of the battle of the two that was about to fade. The faces of the two sparring duos showed signs of weakening from the temperature of their heads, and stress form the minutes that had been used for battling each other.

Finally, as the last attempt to hit the opponent was blocked, the young thief fell down on his knees, his hands both on the ground, and his head facing down, sweat dripping down from his face. The orc held on to a nearby tree, his feet unable to lift his weight from so much fatigue. Both wiped the sweat off their own faces.

Then, Blaide's body went down the grassy ground, his head facing east where the orc is resting.

"So," the orc spoke (yes, he is talking). "How are you now?" his voice was a mix of groaning and deep breathing.

The kid didn't give out a reply, his body so tired from the battle that had passed.

The orc was able to recover his energy in a faster span of time. A moment later, he walked toward Blaide and sat beside him. He took out a bottle of water and made the kid drink. "How are you now?" the orc asked again, his voice returning to the usual groaning.

The kid now had enough energy to pick himself up, but the orc ended up helping him stand up. He sat down in front of the companion and replied on the partner's question. "I don't know…," Blaide andswered, worriedly. His breathing was still labored. "I think I didn't do well."

"C'mon. Don't say that," the companion quickly defended. He patted his hand on the boy's back and added, "You improved a lot."

…

After a few denials and convincing the lad conceded hid defeat, but was a little reluctant about accepting the orc's words about him being a lot better at combat.

The big guy groaned loudly. "Anyhow, I'll go now. We'll meet again soon." And he returned to his village by himself, leaving Blaide sitting on a tree stump.

_Have I really got a lot stronger?_, the young thief thought.

------------------

The sun was about to set when Blaide decided to get out of the forest and return to his hometown Morrocc. It has been a while since his sparring partner had left. And he has to get back before dark or risk getting mauled by whatever beast was lurking in the darkness that is about to surface.

He stood up and started venturing out of the forest and back to Prontera.

------------------

Several minutes passed. Blaide seemed to have a face that showed worrying. Why wouldn't he? He's been trying to walk the path he knew that should be leading him out of the forest, and yet he couldn't see anything around him but trees. Also, it was getting dark, and he was picking up a strange presence around him, which was the same feeling he had when he met the assassin Maie.

"Maie?" the boy murmured, then he shouted the name with a shivering voice.

In front of him, the bushes rustled, then the treetops shook its branches. Blaide was kind-of nervous: _What if it wasn't her? What if something's about to attack me?_ These thoughts were circling around his head. But his fear ended up being unfounded when the assassin he was thinking of showed up, though her entrance from above the trees scared him.

"Hey, kiddo…," the girl greeted. She looked the same as Blaide first saw her.

------------------

"You should thank him for telling you that."

"But I'm not sure about it…"

The two were not several meters away from the capital city's gates, and they talked with each other as they walked nearer to the city.

"I don't know…"

"You're not confident about your skills?"

"…"

"C'mon. You're shy, aren't you?"

"No, I don't. I…uh…" The kid wouldn't want to admit it, but it was obvious and ended up bowing his head down in shame.

"Hey, don't be sad about it," the assassin tried to comfort the disappointed young thief. She messed up the companion's hair and noted, "There's always room for improvement."

A moment of silence occurred as they walked.

"Um, Maie?"

"What is it?"

"You know..., um…"

"Don't be shy. Say it."

"… We've know each other for a while now and… well…"

"…"

"I feel like I could trust you…"

"Why? You don't trust people too much?"

"W-well, not really. I-I… I'm just afraid people would do bad things to me."

The assassin giggled. "You're still a kid."

The two reached Prontera's west gate. They stopped several feet away from the gate.

"Well, you're on your own from here."

"Um, Maie?"

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me to be a better person?"

The companion scratched her head and giggled. "If that's what you want. Meet me here next week."

"Um, thank you." And with that, Blaide returned to Morrocc through the Kafra's teleport service.

* * *

**EoC**

* * *

Couldn't push through with the writing because of unknown reasons, but now that I'm back, hmm… 


	8. “I can do this…”: March 13

**(7)** _"I can do this…" March 13_

* * *

March 13

If I can't write in the diary, it's because I was too busy working in Prontera. Now that I have time to write, here I go.

I don't feel like trusting myself in terms of skill. Two people had told me this today. I really want to improve, but no matter how I try I don't think I'm doing it.

... No, I shouldn't give up. I can do this. I'll try my best.

Well, I battled with the orc guy today, and I don't know if what he said about my abilities was true. He said I've got a lot better in combat than before. I don 't really intend to be a great fighter, but having the abilities for combat could be useful someday. Self-defense, I guess.

And the assassin I thought was hunting me down. She's not really a bad person as I first thought. She was nice, actually, and we became friends. She says her name was Maie, but it's kind of difficult to identify her when she's hiding her face behind that mask.

I'll admit I feel a little scared. But, you know, whenever she's around, I feel much better. Well, I could feel my sister's soul in here, as she came back to life through someone else.

Or maybe she's really my sister? No, I don't think that would happen.

…

Well, I'll meet her again next week. And while I'm at it, I should try changing my thoughts about my abilities. I can do this. I can do this…

Until then I will be busy at the shop.

-- Blaide.

* * *

**EoC**

* * *

After years of being beaten up by education, I'm back. But this is just for a short time, after which I will be again subjected to torture, this time by steamrollers from the people who brought about education. I'm really sorry if I'm not in the habit of writing. And I'm writing these little by little. Promise I'll turn my head towards this story again.

Of course, there's still the issue of spelling and grammar. I will fix that as soon as I could get my hands on the board again.


End file.
